Dobluth Orb
by Donaruie
Summary: Drizzt falls victim to a mysterious illness...but not all is nearly what it seems. AU Updated! [Dobluth Orb translates to Outcast Spider]
1. Unexpected Illness

Title: Dobluth Orb "Outcast Spider"  
  
Category: Forgotten Realms  
  
Genre: Drama/Action Adventure  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt or anyone else you recognize.  
  
Summery: Drizzt falls victim to a mysterious illness...but not all is nearly what it seems. (AU)  
  
Author's Note: This fic is completely AU and ignores "The Hunter's Blades" Trilogy. It also holds reference to "The War of the Spider Queen" series. I've been told that the idea for this story is completely off the wall, but hey, that certainly never stopped me before. :)  
  
******  
  
Unexpected Illness  
  
Drizzt jerked awake with a gasping cry, shooting upright in his bed. For a long moment he simply sat there staring into the room's darkness with wide eyes. Slowly Drizzt's racing heart calmed to its normal rhythm and he swallowed, glancing around, taking in the familiar and comforting sight of his room within Mithril Hall. With a sigh Drizzt ran his hands through his thick white mane and turned his thoughts away from the now distant and fuzzy dream that had managed to disturb his normally peaceful sleep.  
  
Shaking his head the dark elf threw back his covers and moved to leave his bed. A sudden and unexpected wave of nausea stopped him from standing though, and left him swallowing hard to keep from throwing up. Just as quickly as it came it was gone and Drizzt shook his head assuming that his *night terror had upset him more then he first thought. Walking towards the dressing shelves kept on one side of his room he started to get changed when he was hit with another wave of nausea and before he could even begin to fight it back he found himself retching helplessly into the chamber pot located in one corner of the room. When he was sure he had finished Drizzt stood shakily, whipping at his mouth with a grimace. What had brought that one on, he wondered. He waited to see if his suddenly rebelling stomach had truly settled this time before moving to the washing basin perched on the rooms only desk.  
  
Drizzt splashed his face with water then just stood there leaning forward against the desk, still feeling a tad weak in the knees. A simple square mirror hung on the wall above the desk and Drizzt glanced up into it thoughtfully, gazing into his own bright red eyes. With a sigh he started to turn away...then froze suddenly and frowned before looking back into the mirror sharply. He leaned in close to get a better look. Violet. His eyes were the same shade of purple they had always been. He blinked pulling back. Why had he thought he'd seen red, what was going on with him this morning.  
  
As if in cruel reminder of his problems yet another wave of nausea hit him and this time he barely made it to the pot before he was forced to throw up again.  
  
******  
  
Catti-brie had only barely exited her own room when she heard the sound of Drizzt's "activities". Not seeing anyone in the hall that could be supplying the noise Catti followed it and frowned when she stopped at Drizzt's door and realized that it was indeed coming from within.  
  
Placing one hand on the doorknob she knocked lightly, "Drizzt?" she called, "Drizzt? Ye alright?"  
  
The answer was slow in coming and when it did it was weak and unsteady, "Fine...I'm fine..."  
  
'Oh I just be knowin ye are,' she thought to herself sarcastically before pushing the door open and glancing inside. She immediately spotted the Drow's form crouched in the corner, trembling arms propped against the walls to keep him upright as he leaned over the rooms chamber pot. His shoulders heaved slightly but he no longer had anything to bring up.  
  
Catti rushed to kneel at his side, one hand rubbing circles on his back, "Are ye ok? What be bringing this on?"  
  
Drizzt shook his head, "I don't know...I was feeling fine before...but now..." he was interrupted by more dry heaving.  
  
Catti nodded in understanding but frowned in concern as she felt the slight heat radiating through his nightshirt. When Drizzt was able to relax again she reached forward to press her palm against his forehead and recoiled sharply at the intense heat, "By the gods, ye be burnin up!"  
  
Drizzt was confused by this, he certainly didn't feel feverish, indeed quite the opposite. **He suffered from no chills but instead felt too warm which made little sense if what she said was the truth.  
  
The door suddenly pushed open farther to reveal Wulfgar standing in the doorway, "I could hear all the way down the hall, what's going on?"  
  
"Drizzt be gettin really sick! Go fetch Stumpet!" Catti instructed urgently, still absently rubbing the hand she had taken Drizzt's temperature with, the heat of it truly scared her.  
  
Wulfgar's eyes widened as he saw the naked fear on her face and he spun away to do as he was told.  
  
For Drizzt it felt as if he was being slowly baked in a furnace, the heat he felt becoming stifling and sweat broke out on his forehead and rolled down the back of his neck. Catti could only watch in horror as his breathing turned into labored gasps.  
  
When Stumpet arrived on the scene Drizzt's arms had given out and he was kept sitting upright only by Catti's arms, which supported his shoulders. His head and lolled forward slightly but his eyes were still clear.  
  
The dwarven priestess kneeled on the Drow's other side and put a hand to his forehead. A worried frown immediately formed on her face and panic entered her eyes. She urgently lifted his chin peering into his eyes, "Drizzt?" she called. Drizzt's eyes were closed and she shook him slightly, "Open your eyes Drizzt, I need ye to look at me."  
  
Drizzt groaned but did as he was ordered, focusing on the worried dwarf's face wearily. She nodded with approval and continued her check of him. She noticed with concern the sweat already visibly soaking through his shirt and became greatly alarmed when his fever seemed to grow even as she felt him. He was already so hot she was surprised to find him lucid, he had to have a temp of at least 107. Drizzt's head drooped again and she cupped his face lifting it again, "Drizzt? Do ye know where ye are?" she asked.  
  
Drizzt frowned, why was she asking that? He blinked and nodded.  
  
Stumpet smiled but shook her head, "I know ye're not feeling well but I need an actual response ok?"  
  
Drizzt swallowed against the heated dryness of his throat, "My room, Mithril Hall." he managed.  
  
She nodded, "Good, and do ye know who I am?"  
  
His face crinkled in confusion, "Stumpet...why are you...?"  
  
Stumpet shook her head, shushing him, "Ye have a very, very high fever Drizzt, it's very bad, I just need ye to stay with me ok?" she paused when she noticed Drizzt seem to fade a bit, "Drizzt?"  
  
Both Catti and Stumpet gave alarmed cries as Drizzt's eyes rolled back abruptly and he collapsed against them.  
  
TBC  
  
******* Read and Review please!!!  
  
*Night Terror = Nightmares that occur during stage 4 sleep that cause sudden violent awakenings and sometimes even physical sickness; The dreamer typically does not remember anything of what scared them so badly.  
  
** = People with fevers experience chills because as the heat inside their body grows the colder the air around them seems. 


	2. As the Fire Burns

Title: Dobluth Orb "Outcast Spider"  
  
Category: Forgotten Realms  
  
Genre: Drama/Action Adventure  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt or anyone else you recognize.  
  
Summery: Drizzt falls victim to a mysterious illness...but not all is nearly what it seems. (AU)  
  
Author's Note: This fic is completely AU and ignores "The Hunter's Blades" Trilogy. It also holds reference to "The War of the Spider Queen" series. I've been told that the idea for this story is completely off the wall, but hey, that certainly never stopped me before. :)  
  
*****  
  
As The Fire Burns  
  
Stumpet recovered quickly and moved to help support the unconscious Drow, "Help me get him to his bed!" she cried she locked her gaze of Wulfgar who was just standing by the door staring in shock, "You! Go and get a lot of water and rags, make sure the water is as cold as you can get. Ice would be good too. We need to lower his temperature right now or I fear he'll die!"  
  
Wulfgar started to stutter a reply but Stumpet threw one of Drizzt's boots at him, "Don't just stand there ya stupid lummox!!! Go or we'll lose him!!"  
  
Wulfgar needed no more prompting.  
  
But Stumpet hardly noticed as she was already back to work on her patient as she worked to remove Drizzt's tunic and to pull his sweat damped waist length hair away from his neck, doing everything she could think of to cool him. Despite her best efforts sweat continued to pour down his skin.  
  
Wulfgar returned with two buckets of mixed ice water and what looked like snow, and a hand full of rags. Stumpet nodded her thanks and immediately set to soaking the rags and stuffing them under the dark elf's armpits, under his back and around his neck. She used her hands to cup the slushy ice water and pour it over his body in generous amounts. Drizzt's body stiffened at the initial contact but there was no other sign of improvement. It was only after two more trips to get water and hours of work that Drizzt's temperature seemed to level out a bit and his breathing eased.  
  
Catti allowed her head to fall against the water soaked bed. Her entire body was trembling with combined exhaustion, anxiety, and adrenaline.  
  
"He be stable for now, but his fever still hasn't broken, we'll need to watch him over night." Stumpet observed.  
  
Catti gave a shaky sigh and nodded, reaching up to gently stroke Drizzt's damp hair and forehead. She hoped that the worst was behind them.  
  
But it was only going to be getting worse.  
  
TBC  
  
*******  
  
Read and Review please!!! 


	3. Destiny

Title: Dobluth Orb "Outcast Spider"  
  
Category: Forgotten Realms  
  
Genre: Drama/Action Adventure  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt or anyone else you recognize.  
  
Summery: Drizzt falls victim to a mysterious illness...but not all is nearly what it seems. (AU)  
  
Author's Note: This fic is completely AU and ignores "The Hunter's Blades" Trilogy. It also holds reference to "The War of the Spider Queen" series. I've been told that the idea for this story is completely off the wall, but hey, that certainly never stopped me before. :)  
  
*******  
  
Destiny  
  
Destiny is a strange concept. The idea that one has no control over there own life, that everything they've ever done was planned from the beginning. I've often thought it odd that so many people take such comfort in this concept. If one has no choice in their own destiny then what is the point? Why even try?  
  
I believe in destiny, but in my mind there is always the comforting thought that I have the choice to turn away from it or to perhaps take on another. When I turned away from the dark ways of my kin I have always known that I had left behind one possible destiny.  
  
Perhaps the constant interference of Dark Elves back into my life were signs I simply refused to see.  
  
Since the day I was old enough to know the truth I have fled from Lloth...though even as I think of it I can also remember the days when it all hadn't seemed so bad. When I was younger I can remember a feeling of rightness. Loving thoughts expressed towards my sister and brother...my mother, when I still knew her to be such. There was hate as well but then there is always hate. I have felt anger towards all of my friends at one point or another but this does not mean I love them any less.  
  
There are times when pangs of loneliness take me, surrounded by friends I feel as if I have nothing. Pain for the fact that there is no one I can truly call family, that even those of my own race may never be met with friendly intentions.  
  
Have I in my desire to escape the prejudice towards my race become myself prejudiced?  
  
I left Menzoberanzan with the assurance to Zaknafien that I would never use my skills to kill Drow, yet my blades have tasted the blood of my own family.  
  
Where did it go?  
  
When did I turn away?  
  
It is painful to think that I did so much simply wishing to be known, for recognition. What happened to the morals I once held so dear?  
  
Were they ever even there? In my naivete did I only think they were there when they never really were?  
  
How Ironic that in the end the one thing I ran from so long and hard was the one thing I had always been destined to be.  
  
-Drizzt Do'Urden-  
  
TBC  
  
******* Sorry that was probably abit boring, don't worry it'll pick up again next chapter :)  
  
Read and Review Please!!! 


	4. Waiting and Seeking The Truth

Title: **Dobluth Orb "Outcast Spider"  
**  
Category: Forgotten Realms  
  
Genre: Drama/Action Adventure  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt or anyone else you recognize.  
  
Summery: Drizzt falls victim to a mysterious illness...but not all is nearly what it seems. (AU)  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry I know this has taken forever to get out. You can all hit me if you want, I deserve it. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'll make up for it next chapter I promise!! Swear to god! I've had the most terrible writer's block where this story is concerned and the original lay out for this chapter was actually much much longer, but it was taking so long that I decided to give you guys this bit now. Better a little then none at all right??  
  
sees the rocks coming her way  
  
Eep, please don't hurt me!!  
  
hides

**Waiting and Seeking the Truth**  
  
Half a day had passed since the onset on Drizzt's sickness and it became known that the resident dark elf had fallen into an illness-induced coma. The halls that had once rung with the constant clatter of hammers on anvil had fallen quiet and somber. Many of the dwarves took turns rushing back and forth fetching the cold water still needed to keep Drizzt's stubborn temperature from rising. Stumpet, Catti, Regis, and Wulfgar were never found far from Drizzt's side and Bruenor left only for short periods to deal with the typical business within the Halls.  
  
Catti-brie rubbed her tired eyes as she reentered Drizzt's chambers after he less then productive nap. As was the norm Stumpet knelt at the bed's side re wetting the cloths draped across the Drow's body.  
  
"Any change?" She questioned the dwarf.  
  
Stumpet glanced up at the young woman with eyes rimmed red with exhaustion. She sighed and shook her head, "Fraid not, whatever this is it's bein damned stubborn!" the priestess growled in frustration, "Nothing be doing him any good! Not even prayers of healing! It was like he wasn't even sick!"  
  
Catti bit her lip at the yelling but she could understand the edginess, they hadn't had any real rest in nearly a day and a half. She stepped to the side of the bed and placed the back of her hand against Drizzt's cheek. She frowned, "His Temperature's gone up again." she observed.  
  
Stumpet just growled again and swatted the woman's hand away, "I be knowin that...it's been inching up all day."  
  
"There be nothing ye can do?" Catti asked a bit alarmed.  
  
The Dwarf shook her head, "I be doing all I can." She looked up at Catti again, "This be quick turning into a death watch Lass. If we can't break his fever soon they'll be no stopping it. If the illness, whatever it be, it's self doesn't kill him this fever will. It be burnin him out, lass. He'll die."  
  
Catti swallowed hard but shook her head, "No, I not be lettin it happen." she stated.  
  
"If ye be knowin anything I don't..."  
  
"Send for Alustrial. Surely at the least she could be tellin us what be going on."  
  
**TBC**

Well like I warned it is short. I know...I'm terrible :(  
  
Read and Review please!!  
  
Review Responses

Zammy: Ok, stop it please. I'm glad you like the story but I don't need a review from you every single day for the same chapter. You're just spamming me. Spam makes me angry, which makes me unable to think, which causes writters block and slows everything down. So stop! You are not helping!

LadyJanelly: I know I know, don't worry you'll know soon enough! By the way I love your stories! poke tickles Update? :D

Merlyn1382: hehe! Don'y worry there will be no....Perminent...death of the Drizzt here, other then that no promises :) I'm doing pretty good with my writters block so far, kind of taking turns with my other stories so it's still taking some time. Also i'm trying to make it much longer then the last chapter which adds time on. Also...the spam from Zammy isn't helping...

Walker: tehe! Am working on it, I promise you.

HumbleMaster: I know how you feel :) Like I told Merlyn, no perminant death here hehe. The next chapter will be longer and i'm switching on and off with other fics so yeah it's taking a bit. Want me to go faster? Tell Zammy to stop spamming my reviews and making me angry...

Steve: huggles the person whome she knows

Shandrial: Yeah, me too. ;)  
  
Chickens: Sorry for the long wait! ...and the short chapter. I'm glad you like the story though :)  
  
Yasei Raiden: I don't know :) Or rather I know but am not going to tell you hehe! You'll have to wait like everyone else :)  
  
Maffeoel: I'm glad you like it! :) Thanks for the giving of luck for Stalking Shadows...I'm going to need it...  
  
Sirithiliel: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter, despite it's shortness...  
  
SpellBlade5777/PsiDrowMercenary: yeah, I change my Pen Name every once and awhile :) Anyway, glad you like the story :)


	5. The Darkness Within

Title: **Dobluth Orb "Outcast Spider"**

Category: Forgotten Realms

Genre: Drama/Action Adventure

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt or anyone else you recognize.

Summery: Drizzt falls victim to a mysterious illness...but not all is nearly what it seems. (AU)

Author's Note: Omg, how long has it been since I last updated this? I'm afraid to look! .

Things have been so terribly busy lately and i've been kicking myself and telling myself I needed to get a new chapter up and then one day I realized that...I couldn't remember what it was I was going to do with it...

Well it really bummed me out.

Then something amazing happened! i went to bed and had this huge really detailed dream about what I wanted to do! it was ll there! So I got up and wrote it all down so I'd never forget it again.

And now tada! new chapter! Long then the rest just like I promised .

Enjoy!

Italics Thoughts

* * *

**The Darkness Within**

The Dark Elf was oblivious of the panic or worry of his companions, of the toil they went through or the hours as they ticked by. For Drizzt the world was darkness...darkness and fire. Locked within his unconscious mind he felt as if he had fallen into the nine hells themselves. His limbs were incased in burning chains and struggle as he might he could not seem to pull out of them, and as the hours passed the fire seemed to grow and spread across his skin. Yet, he didn't actually burn. His flesh remained whole and unscarred, but the threat was there. That if he relaxed his guard but a moment he would be completely consumed.

The effort of keeping the fires at bay left Drizzt gasping. All of his strength went into keeping it away so that even here in his own mind he could barely move and was reduced to simply writhing weakly as he floated within the darkness.

But the fire was not all the he had to deal with, the datkness it's self seemed to be alive. Alive and whispering.

"You can't fight me forever." It whispered.

_But I can and will..._

"You cannot, you will see...you will see."

_Shut up, leave me be!_

"You know that is not possible."

_Who are you why do you torment me so?_

"I am that which is within."

_I don't understand!_

"You will."

_Explain it to me_

"I can do better...I will show you."

Drizzt gasped and struggled further as the words seemed to become fuel for the fire and it began to grow stronger. It pressed against his will and he could feel it bending. He ground his teeth and tried to hold it at bay.

He wouldn't break! He wouldn't let this beat him!

_no!_

"Do not fight me! You can not hold me back forever!"

_I can't let you do this!_

"You do not have a choice."

With those words the darkness came alive. It seemed to grow spikes and they drove themselves against his will. At first there was nothing but then they began to burrow themselves through, became writhing tentacles of living shadow that reached out to embrace him.

_NO!_

Shadows encased his vision and the fire began to climb up his body, burning pain racing through his veins and under his skin.

* * *

Catti-bire started awake with a gasp. She'd fallen asleep! How could she do something like that! Rubbing her eyes she looked around. She'd been leaning against Drizzt's bed and must have dozed off. Nothing seemed to have changed however for which she was infintely greatfull.

Stumpet glanced over at her, a tired hint of amusement in her eyes that didn't show anywhere else, "It be alright Lass, we wouldn't let ye sleep if ye were needed."

Catti smiled greatfully, "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

Stumpet glared at her, "Did I not just say it be alright?"

Catti blushed slightly then shook her head and looked over at Drizzt, all thoughts of amusement fleeing from her features, "Is he...doing any better?"

Stumpet shook her head, "Nay, it'll be a blessing indeed when the Lady arrives. He be beyond our care. Whatever this is..." She didn't finish and just shook her head again.

Catti frowned and placed a hand over the drows own, absent mindedly rubbing it. Just two days before they'd been running through the woods together...

How fast things could change.

Suddenly Drizzt's hand twitched against hers and she looked at him sharply. In the three days he'd been unconcious there hadn't been any sign of movement, nothing to say that he might be regaining awareness.

"Drizzt!" She said anxiously.

Stumpet jumped slightly and looked over, "What? What happened?"

Catti shook her head and continued to stare at Drizzt's face, hoping desperately that he might open his eyes, "His hand moved, I felt it!"

With a frown the dwarf placed a hand against Drizzt's forehead then put another against the pulse in his throat. Instead of looking happier however her expression only grew darker.

"His fever be spiking!" She said worriedly, "He can't survive another spike in his temperature! You best be going lass! Go and pray to the gods that Alustriel has arrived or will very soon!"

Catti's breath had picked up as soon as she heard that his temperature was once again on the rise. She knew her friend had already been walking the edge, in fact many thought it was a miracle he hadn't already expired. She'd thought his movement had been a good sign but now that she realized it might very well be the onset of death throes she began to panic. When she stumbled out of the room at a run her eyes became blurred with tears.

Her only thoughts were that help was at his doorstep and he was going to die anyway.

* * *

When Alustirel first stepped through the portal and into Mithril hall the first thought she had was that she had never been so attacked by anything before in all her long life. The moment her foot touched the stone she intantly found herslef surounded by anxious dwarves. They all began to speak at once and try as she might the silver lady just couldn't make heads of tails of what was going on.

"WOULD YE ALL BE QUIET! IS THAT ANY WAY TO GREET A LADY!" a voice suddenly yelled from the back of the group.

Instantly there was pure silence and the dwarves parted to allow Bruenor to walk forward, "Bah! There. Bunch of barking dogs the lot of ye!" he growled. He looked up at Alustriel, "My pardons Lady...things have been...er...stressed."

Alustriel smiled and shook her head, "Oh no dear dwarf, it is quite alright! From what I have heard there has been plenty of reason for worry."

Bruenor grunted and nodded his head, "Yeah...well...no excuse." he muttered.

Alustriel would have liked to hsare more conversation with the dwarf but...she could tell that their situation wouldn't allow for any hesitation, "Drizzt...is he -"

Alustriels words were cut off as the door to the chamber was suddenly slammed open with a resounding bang and Catti-brie staggered through the doorway.

She was breathing hard and tears were making tracks down her flushed cheeks, she barely managed to get the breath to speak, "Drizzt…he…he's…dying…please! You have to help him!" she cried.

Alustriel gasped and emedietly rushed past the distraut young woman and through the door. Proper ediquete thrown completely to the wind the lady all but ran down the hall towards Drizzt's room. The situation was much worse then she had been led to believe if the drow was truly at deaths door.

The door to Drizzt's room had been left wide open and even before she went through she could tell that her friend was in dire straights. As she entered though she couldn't help but feel a bit of shock at the site. Drizzt was going into convulsions with Stumpet doing her best to hold him down on the bed and keep him from hurting himself.

_Oh Drizzt, what has happened to do this to you…_, she thought to herself, truly pained to see the once strong drow reduced to this.

Stumpet looked up and looked almost on the verge of tears as she saw Alustriel, "Oh lady! Thank the gods! I've done everything! I can do nothing for him!"

Alustriel nodded and went to the dwarf's side. Reaching out she placed a hand on the drow's bare chest and began to search for whatever was causing this strange malady. What she found made her gasp and she almost pulled her hand back in shock. This was no illness! What she was feeling came from his very spirit. The essence that fueled his life. What shocked her more was that she felt nothing out of place, this had always been there within him. It was the fire that burned in his eyes when he fought. The very passion he lived his life with. It was him! And yet…it was different.

What had happened to trigger this kind of reaction within him? And why when she felt it did it remind her…of infernal energies?

Natural occurance or not if it was allowed to continue it would kill him. Concentrating on the source of uncontrolled heat she sensed within him she began to build shields around it, containing it. It wouldn't last forever but…perhaps…it would be enough to save him.

As if a string had been cut the drow's body went limp though his breaths still came in ragged gasps for several moments before settling down into a normal pattern. After another moment he suddenly groaned.

Alustriel leaned forward and place a cool hand on Drizzt's cheek and waited anxiously to see if he would awaken, "Drizzt…come back to us."

* * *

Drizzt had felt the fire taking over him. The pain was terrible and he could feel it eating him up, not only in body but also soul. The shadows around him were cool but they weren't enough to stop the burning. Nothing was.  
He could sense himself falling…the darkness was invading his mind now, pulling him away.

"Drizzt…"

What was that?

"Come back to us…"

The voice was like water. Water that was putting out the flames and pushing away the shadows.

The darkness was suddenly not so empty and forbodding. There was a hand and it was pulling him back up. Suddenly he was aware of himself again. He could feel the damp bed sheets under him, could hear the sound of a dwarf crying.

A dwarf crying?

The thought gave him focus and he realized that his eyes were closed. What had happened?

With an effort he didn't know it was going to take he managed to slowly open his eyes.

Alustriel smiled as she saw the violet orbs focus on her at last, "Welcome back."

**TBC…**

* * *

Whoo hoo yay! See? Longer! Just like I promised!

This story isn't even close to being fully told so don't get too comfortable there in your lack of cliff hanger safe place hehe.

I'd respond to reviews here but I can't since has some really unnecissary rules now but if you leave one in the future I'll try and send a response to it hehe .

On that note Review please! Reviews keep me motivated! And as this should show even if I disapear for a long time I still plan on finishing this thing! So keep sending the reviews .


End file.
